24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mihir
|firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Gurpreet Saini}} Mihir was an intelligence analyst at the ATU during and . Biography Day 1 Mihir was brought into the ATU shortly after 5:30am to take over from Jiah Pastakhia in decrypting an SD card. Jiah reluctantly gave him the card to work on while she went to help identify a dead body. Mihir went into the autopsy room to speak to Jiah and ask her about the body. distracts Mihir]] Nikita Rai berated Mihir for working too slowly, but he showed her that he had found information about a plastic surgeon who was brutally murdered. When Jai Singh Rathod arrived back in the building, Nikita told Mihir to stop working on the card until Jai got there. Jai came to Mihir's desk, claiming he never wanted him to stop working on the card, and knocked over his snacks, distracting him while he switched the card for a decoy. Mihir continued working on the card, but came across errors, which Jiah helped him fix. However, he told Nikita that he was sure the card had changed while he was working on it, and the only time that could've happened was when Jai distracted him. Jai then left the building with Nikita, and Mihir asked Jiah where she had gone and what was going on. Jiah ignored his questions at first, but then later told him she had spoken to Nikita and she wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Later, Tejpal Singh told Mihir the card he was working on was a fake, but they found the original in Jai's office and once they had a copy Mihir would have to decode it. 's son Rahul]] When Nikita returned on the office floor, she told Mihir he would be taking over Jiah's work. Mihir asked a for a pay bonus, which she ignored. She later had him work on Jiah's bank accounts, and he noticed Jiah's son Rahul in the building. He asked Nikita what was going on with Jiah, but she ignored his question. After this, Jiah committed suicide and was led out of the building on a stretcher, and Nikita told the staff in the room to get on with their jobs. Mihir then began to work up the name Yakub Syed, Jiah's employer. They then received a call from Trisha, Jai's wife, who was being held in captivity. Mihir traced the call, narrowing down the signal to Borivali, Goregaon or Powai. However, the phone being used for the call ran low on battery, and the signal got weaker before the call was ended by Qureshi. Mihir then decrypted an e-mail from Jiah's computer, which revealed Tarun Khosla transferred 150 million rupees to Yakub Syed, giving Jai another lead. and Mihir tell Abhilasha Grewal their theory]] Abhilasha Grewal then took command of the ATU, and at roughly 11:10am Mihir and Nikita went into her office to explain that they believed an assassin posed as Max Ferraro using plastic surgery, and Jai was innocent in the assassination plot. However, Grewal told them that even if that were true, Jai still needed to be arrested in order to lead them to the assassin. ]] After Jai was brought back to the ATU, Mihir noticed Kanwaljeet Sood arriving to question him. At around 2pm, Aditya Singhania entered the building and asked where Jai was. Tej jumped in to explain that he was being debriefed. Later, Mihir was summoned to the conference room and Jai apologised for switching the cards on him. Mihir gave him a disc of data about Ravindran, the LTFE leader killed in Operation Trishul. Mihir told Aditya Singhania how much of an inspiration he was, and shook his hand before leaving. Just before 3pm, Mihir received some files from Singh, just as Singh was shot dead by Mani. 's location]] Mihir then traced Singh's IP address to Mira Road, and showed Jai the partial file transfer he got: some photos of LTFE members. Jai asked him to match the photos against passenger travelling from to . He did this, and sent them to agent Bhagwat at Singhania's hotel and agent Nakul at the safe house. He then identified one of the photos as Bala Ravindran, Ravindran's second son, and informed Jai. Shortly before 4pm, Mihir learned from agent Mittal that Singh's body had been found at Star Bar. After the safe house was attacked and Jai's family went missing, Mihir tried to help locate them. Jai called him and asked to speak to Mahinder Gill, and Mihir put him through, and after the call ended he told Gill there was no news on the women. Later, agent Siddharth Sharma told Mihir that he had found the corpses of Nakul as well as an assassin, but there was no sign of Jai's family. Mihir called Malad Police Station to pass on the information. He also worked on Bala Ravindran's phone, but found no information other than that his contact called from Jogeshwari. ]] Jai's family were found and brought back to ATU, and Mihir told Gill when they were on their way. He then looked into Bala's contact Deepak, contacting Santosh at the Maharashtra Electricity Board, and learning that Deepak worked for Kandivali power station which served Mahatma Gandhi National Park. After the Rathods arrived, Mihir called Dr. Lal to see to them. He also put through a call from Trisha to Jai. When Bala Ravindran regained consciousness at 6:50pm, Mihir informed Nikita. After investigating the National Park, Jai discovered a prison facility and sent photos of the prisoners to Mihir to identify, as well as asking him to find out who leaked their location to the terrorists. Mihir set to work decrypting the files he received from Singh, including a video file showing footage of Ravindran receiving plastic surgery. He sent it to Jai, showing that Ravindran was one of the prisoners and was not killed in Operation Trishul as previously thought. At 8:50pm, Gill had Mihir attempt to trace a call from Raja Talapathi, but the call ended before he could complete the trace. he has identified the number from Vikrant Maurya's phone]] Mihir then looked into everyone who accessed the prisoner's records, and saw Vikrant Maurya's name on the list. Nikita passed this onto Aditya Singhania, and then had Mihir send Ram and Gaurav to the Colaba Military Base as Veer Singh Rathod was in danger there. Mihir unsuccessfully tried to trace another call, from Ravindran, then later put a call through from Aditya Singhania to Nikita. Aditya gave her a number from Vikrant's phone, which Nikita asked Mihir to check, but he found it was blocked and didn't match anything in their database. However, when Ravindran called Gill back, Mihir spotted that he was using the number from Vikrant's phone, indicating the two were working closely together. At around 11:30pm, Nikita gave Mihir a second number to trace, that had been used to text Ravindran recently. Mihir identified it as belonging to Nilesh Vaidhya, a former press secretary of Naina Singhania who had died a year previously, indicating someone else close to Aditya was involved in the plot. Day 2 On the morning of , Mihir was working at the ATU alongside Zara Owais. Zara complained about Shibani Mallick scolding a colleague, but Mihir told her he thought Shibani was cute. He said Jai's style was different to Shibani's, and told her Jai would be out of rehab soon. Vedant Acharya came over and agreed with Mihir about Shibani being hot. A short while later, a body infected with a virus was found outside of the ATU, so Shibani ordered Mihir to gather everyone for a briefing. In the conference room, a video of the virus victims was played to Mihir and the staff. They are ordered to look closely into Haroon Sherchan, the perpetrator behind the virus. Mihir looked into the background of Firoze Alam, the identity of the body dropped off. He found his last known address and gave it to Vedant, who was in the field. He also patched through a call from Raj Singh Bhakta, another field agent. Mihir also found out that Prakash was a known drug dealer in the area, so Vedant apprehended him for questioning. listen to Shibani Mallick]] Shibani briefed the floor that Prakash supplied cocaine to someone named Kush Sawant, and the virus was likely in it. Mihir found out that Haroon Sherchan was last seen in three months ago. Later, Zara asked Mihir about Gyan Thakkar, who kept disappearing to make calls. Mihir told her not to ask questions, as Gyan was Shibani's favorite. Zara then traced a call from Kush Sawant to Neptune Mall, so Mihir passed this location to Vedant. However, things went awry at the mall and Mihir called Raj and found out that Vedant had been shot in the neck and Kush had escaped. Mihir attempted to locate the shooter on the mall's cameras. Just before 2pm, Zara told Mihir that Jai Singh Rathod was apparently conducting official ATU duty at Roshan Sherchan's transfer, despite not being active. 's motives]] Mihir, Zara and Gyan went to Shibani's office where they speculated on Jai's motives. Mihir jumped to his defence, saying that Zara had never met him, but Shibani ordered them to put out a cross-agency alert and focus on finding Kush Sawant. Zara found Vedant's shooter on a traffic camera, and Mihir gave her some advanced image recognition software to reveal the number plate. Raj managed to track down the shooter and rescue Kush. Shibani was called to the PMO and Gyan was left in charge, but Zara complained to Mihir that they no longer had any clear instructions as Gyan was always making personal calls. As Jai had broken Roshan out of jail and escaped, they started working on finding them, and Mihir updated Gyan that Kush Sawant had been taken to hospital. Shortly after 5pm, Siddharth Saigal arrived as the new chief of the ATU. He informed the staff that their top priority was catching Jai and Roshan dead or alive, and asked Mihir to give him real time updates with the RAF and Pune police, as well as tapping Jai's phone. Mihir complained to Gyan, saying Saigal was a bully who divorced Shibani after the birth of their son, but Gyan told him to get on with his work. Mihir noticed that Zara had been gone for a while, but Gyan told him that she had gone to the hospital to see Vedant Acharya. ]] Colonel Sudeep reported to Mihir that they found the ambulance Jai escaped in 2km from Panvel. Saigal ordered Mihir to look into the surrounding area. Mihir provide real time traffic feeds, and asked Gyan when Zara would be back as he was having to cover for her. Gyan told him he didn't know. Mihir noticed the network being slow, so went to the server room but found it locked. He got the admin pass code from Guha, and inside found Zara tied up. She told him that Gyan was helping Jai and Roshan, so Mihir informed Saigal and the building was locked down and Gyan arrested. Zara returned to work, and Mihir asked if she was ok. She said she understood the dangers of their work, and he asked her out for a coffee, which she playfully declined. Vedant then entered the office looking for Gyan, and Mihir pointed him to interrogation room B. Just before 7am, Saigal briefed the ATU that Jai was working with them and they were tracking his location. Shibani asked Mihir to gather intel on Chang, Vedant's shooter, who was still in . jokes with Mihir]] Gyan, who was working with Jai undercover all along, returned to work at 7am. He apologised to Zara, and Mihir was offended that Vedant said she would make a better field agent than he would. Vedant praised Mihir's hair as recompense. Jai's tracking signal went dead at 7:20am, but Mihir told the ATU that Jai could connect the transmitter to another power source to restore the signal. Jai did this an hour later, and they tracked him to a meeting with the virus broker. The Delta Team sent a picture of the virus supplier to Mihir, who identified her as Mehr, one of the assassins involved in the Aditya Singhania plot. Jai managed to set up a meeting to take delivery of the virus where the Sherchans could be apprehended. Zara apologised to Mihir for misjudging Jai and not believing in him. The Delta Team stormed the farmhouse and found a locked briefcase with the virus: Zara believed she could crack the key, but Mihir warned her that it was a 768-bit Stanley Lock. ]] At 11:20pm Zara cracked the code and they found a vial of virus missing inside. Jai arrived back at the ATU at 11:30pm and greeted Mihir. However, the ATU realised that Roshan Sherchan was still alive in possession of the last vial. Dhruv Awasthi, the virus broker, was brought to the ATU and started convulsing during his questioning. Mihir interrupted them to tell Shibani that they had a lead on Roshan, having traced Yotam's IP address to Martin's Club in Colaba. ATU raided the club but Roshan escaped. Mihir ran a background check on Dhruv Awasthi and found that he bought a SIM card in the previous day. He contacted Dubai Telecom, who refused to give up Dhruv's details, so Shibani told him to try Interpol. However, Veer Singh Rathod then called to inform them that the virus had been released in the Hotel Gateway Residency. Roshan killed his subordinate Balraj, and Shibani informed Mihir they had lost all their leads. He told her that the PMO had not got back to them about the Dubai Authorities giving up Dhruv's phone records. Kiran Rathod noticed footage of Veer at the hotel and asked Mihir about it; he informed her that Veer had become infected with the virus. ]] The ATU then got a lead from Maya, who told them Roshan knew a woman named Anjali Sharma. Mihir found her on the immigration database, noting that she arrived in Mumbai from two days prior. He set up a trace on her phone, and tracked her call to Vasudev Varman, but could not find his location. Later, Shibani informed them that Gyan had died from his virus infection, and Mihir and Zara hugged each other. The ATU then found Roshan's location, and as Vedant went there Mihir provided him with a satellite feed. However, ultimately the building was empty. Another virus vial was found at Dadar Station and Zara asked Mihir if they could use chemical or heat signatures on it. He told her they would need special equipment that they did not have. Raj Singh Bhakta then called to tell him an infected man left the quarantined hotel, so Mihir told Zara to start scanning the hotel CCTV. He passed this onto Saigal, but Jai arrived and dismissed him. Later, Mihir was sent prints belonging to the infected man and he passed them to Zara to crosscheck. Saigal then informed the room that Shibani Mallick had been martyred. Mihir continued working on Anjali Sharma's file per Mallick's last orders, before Saigal ordered him to work on the hotel escapee. However, Jai wondered why Mallick had ordered him to investigate the file, thinking perhaps she had got close to something that caused Roshan to order her death. 's calls]] Jai then found out Roshan had a daughter, Vaidehi Sharma. Mihir cloned her phone and noticed when she made an outgoing call and sent an encrypted message to a server. Jai told him to intercept all of her comms, and Mihir told Saigal that he believed Roshan had never heard his daughter's voice before. He told him to get a female agent to pose as her, suggesting Samira, but the phone started ringing instantly and Saigal had Kiran take the call. Later, Mihir tracked Abhay Yadav, the infected man, back to his home. He provided field assistance to Raj as he investigated the building. At 5:35am, Zara detected activity on Vasu's phone and Mihir traced his call to a location on the shoreline. The ATU troops closed in on Roshan's location, surrounding him, but he managed to escape again. Mihir went to check the satellite feeds, but Saigal told him he would do it instead. A short while later Mihir noticed that the satellite feeds were all gone, and he tried to get a backup from the IB server. He informed Jai of the problem. ]] At 7am, Zara told Mihir that the satellite imagery and its backup were deliberately erased, and that Saigal scolded her for bringing it up. He told her to check everyone's login times, and they found that someone from Saigal's team at the IB was logged in when they were erased. He passed this on to Jai, who told him to lock down the IB offices and not let anyone leave. Later, Vedant had Mihir trace Saigal's phone, and Mihir confirmed he was still in the building. Jai ordered him to lock down the ATU, however Saigal got out before the lock down took effect. Mihir started monitoring the traffic cameras. He could not find any sign of Saigal's car, but Zara found some footage of him leaving the building and they passed his car details onto Jai. Mihir tracked the vehicle to Gordon Street, where Jai apprehended him. Later, and ATU agent brought the virus dispersion devices into the building and Zara noticed strange radio signals being emitted by them, which she and Mihir worked to investigate. Mihir noticed that Maddy had hacked their system. He managed to upload fake satellite imagery that she downloaded, convincing her that the ATU were not monitoring the hostage exchange that Saigal had set up. is infected]] Mihir and Zara identified the radio signals as GPS, and Mihir used this to narrow down the location of the remaining two vials to Mumbai Airport and Ambedkar Road. He then got a call from his sister Saba, who reported that everyone in her exam had a bleeding nose. He told her to get to a hospital, as medical alerts confirmed that the virus was spreading to the whole city. At 9:15am, Mihir confirmed that Dhruv Awasthi was poisoned and showed the footage to Vedant. Later, just before 10am, Mihir found a video on the VDOcast website of Jai executing Shibani Mallick. Vedant ordered Mihir to take the video offline, which he did. Background information and notes * Mihir's storylines are based on Milo Pressman's from the original first season, and on Adam Kaufman's from the third season. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Day 2 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)